The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a portable data carrier, in particular a chip card, as well as a portable data carrier and the employment of the data carrier as subscriber identity module, briefly (U)SIM. In particular, the invention relates to the manufacture of chip cards with outer dimensions smaller than the standard dimensions standardized at the time of the application.